


Dance with the Devil

by karisu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karisu/pseuds/karisu
Summary: The first time MC danced with Lucifer it was not pleasant so that got me inspired to make them dance together. This fic can be read after Her Gift.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	Dance with the Devil

**_Dance with the Devil_ **

Reya’s eyes was getting crossed from the detailed arrangement work required on the seemingly endless trays of _hors d'oeuvres._ She straightened up with a groan as her tired muscles protested. She had not expected to be summoned so soon for kitchen duty but since she had promised Barbatos her time in exchange for the lovely crystal jar she had wanted. She bent and stretched to loosen up her arms and shoulders, she felt like she been had. Reya should have known better to strike a deal with demons, sneaky Barbatos had not told her this was the peak season of high society parties in Devildom and he had conveniently left out how many times she had to help him to pay for the barter trade.

After the first course is served, she would have to start on assembling the desserts. She had been coming straight from RAD to Diavolo’s castle for the third time straight this week and she understood from Lucifer that this was an important time for the demon lord to lobby for support for the policies and plans that he has drawn up. As the future king of demons, he had a vision of peaceful co-existence between the three worlds and the exchange program was one of his first initiatives that has resulted in Reya’s presence in Devildom. However, not all demons are aligned on this ideology especially the older and more powerful fiends who did not see why humans being the weakest creatures in the three realms should warrant as a consideration.

This was perhaps why she had been assigned to stay with Lucifer and his seven brothers so that she was well protected. Reya moved over to another worktable lined with trays with pre-arranged with shot glasses and heaved the huge bag of chocolate mousse she had prepared earlier. She had been delighted to find good quality dark chocolate so making this lovely dessert would be a breeze. Without much effort, Reya portioned out all the chocolate mousse and stacked the trays on to a trolley to the refrigerator where they will set until the seventh course of dinner was served. She would have a bit of time to grab her own dinner, then get her cream and chocolate shaving ready before she completes the desserts for serving.

Reya’s respect for Barbatos went up and she was amazed how was it that he could manage everything on his own when he was almost always by Diavolo’s side. She could really believe that with Lucifer as his right hand and Barbatos as his left, Diavolo would be invincible. Fortunately, Barbatos did not arranged for her to take on any serving duties given that the brothers would not be present tonight except for Lucifer. Picking up the plate of food that Barbatos had set aside for her, Reya headed out of the pastry kitchen to peek into the dinning hall. She had hope to catch a glimpse of Lucifer, these days they barely had time to spend together given he was so occupied recently. She realized she missed him terribly, but she knew his loyalty to Diavolo reigned over everything else and she did not have to guess where she would rank amongst his list of priorities. Tonight’s dinner was a formal affair and all the demon lords and ladies were in formal dress and Reya felt conscious since she was still wearing an apron over her uniform shirt. She had taken off her uniform coat to avoid dirtying it and had rolled up her shirtsleeves as she got to work. She was not fit for that esteem company out there in the main hall in her current form of dress.

She ducked back into the huge kitchen domain, careful to stay out of the way of the small army of little Ds that were steadily steaming in and out of the hot kitchen area with all the food servings. Barbatos had given her tonight’s dinner menu to study when she first arrived at the castle and she had it memorised so that she could tell by sight which course was currently being served. There was just one more course to go before the seventh, so she had better get back to the pastry kitchen to set up her preparations to start on whipping up the cream required for her dessert. Based on the number of guests, tonight’s dinner was considered on the smaller scale so she alone could manage. Reya poured generous amounts of whipping cream into the huge commercial size mixer and set the machine off, keeping an eye as the cream whipped so that she can get the best texture and taste. She flipped the switches to the off position just as the cream reached the texture she wanted, grunting a little as she manoeuvred the huge mixing bowl on to the worktable. She took another bowl and shaved down a block of chocolate into a small mountain of shavings.

Finally done with the required preparations, Reya fetched out the trays of chocolate mousse and started on the last leg to assemble her dessert. She scooped a generous dollop of cream into each glass and followed it with a small scattering of chocolate shavings. She worked had to work fast so that all three key ingredients keep in their best form before serving. Reya was so concentrated on her work that she did not noticed that Barbatos had come in to check on her.

Again, Barbatos was impressed with what he saw. He had only hinted her about the taste profile of the main courses and left the choice of dessert for her to manage. She was quite skilled and proficient for a human given her short existence and he had been right to jump on the opportunity to barter for her time as an additional hand for this period which made his work a lot easier, freeing up more time to aid his Lordship in other matters other than seeing to the kitchen. While he had not specified how long Reya had to help, he would be careful not to tired her out in case Lucifer intervenes. Increasingly, both Lord Diavolo and himself had noticed that Lucifer tend to get a little possessive over this special human. Perhaps, it was because she was descended from the bloodline of Lilith but somehow Barbatos thought otherwise. Very soon he might suggest a harmless bet on the subject with his Lordship. Reya got the desserts ready in record time and was about to put them in the chiller for the last time when she noticed that Barbatos was there.

“Excellent work on dessert, Reya. Thank you for the help this evening and you can rest now. Would you prefer that I arrange for you to be send back to The House of Lamentation in a while or would you prefer to wait for Lucifer and go back together with him? He has kindly informed me that he would not be staying throughout for the dance after dinner.”

“Oh, hi Barbatos, I don’t mind waiting for Lucifer. Would it be ok if I spend some time at the lake? It’s my favourite place here and I promise to stay out of the way of your guests.” Reya pushed the finished desserts into the chiller room as she answered.

“Good choice, Reya. I will inform Lucifer of your whereabouts so that he can go get you when it’s time to leave. “ 

“Thank you, Barbatos.”

“My pleasure, Reya. Enjoy the rest of your evening then.”

Reya picked up her coat and cast it on her shoulders as she made her way outside towards the gardens while carefully making sure that none of the guests saw her. She was hoping that none of the guests had wandered down to the lake so that she could have the place to herself for a while. It was peaceful and quiet there and she had loved the place instantly the first time she had seen it during the cultural exchange camp. The area was open so at one glance she could see no one was there. Giving a happy sigh, Reya flopped down on one of the stone benches. There were not many places in Devildom that she can feel at peace and Reya relished the quietness for the moment for her to be alone with her thoughts even though she knew they might just make her more forlorn. Even though they had become lovers, there was a doubt that kept lingering inside Reya’s heart.

There was a question that she dared not ask for she feared the answer. She knew very well how much he had loved his youngest sister Lilith to have made all those sacrifices to keep her alive even as a human. For that proud angel to forsake his own sovereignty and swore eternal allegiance to a demon lord. Perhaps what ever affections Lucifer had for her was just a distant echo of that love of Lilith. He loved her not because of who or what she was but because she happened to be descended from Lilith. Maybe, Reya was only special because of that connection. He had been derisive when they first met, regarding her like an inconvenience he had to endure.

The soft strains of music coming from the main ballroom drew Reya out of her reverie and the familiar tune made her remember the last time she had met Lucifer on that same dance floor. She winced at the memory and rubbed her wrist involuntarily. She had been so silly to think he wanted to dance with her then when he had intentionally cut in on Mammon and her, leading her away into the quiet corner of the ballroom. Her heart had been pounding so fast that she almost thought he could have heard it or perhaps he did feel it from her pulse as he held her wrist so tightly pulling her way from crowds. 

Oh, how wrong she had been then… Just because she had gone and fallen in love, she had assumed the same of him. No… he had not been the least interested in her nor did he asked her to dance out of politeness as her host… he had cornered her cos he wanted to threaten her. He had gripped her hand hard enough to leave bruises. She had managed to hide it well when Solomon interrupted them even when she had turned pale from the pain he had inflected on her then. No… they had not danced then. Even though she had wished so fervently that they could. Reya slowly got to her feet, drawn by the music under the light of the almost full moon, she dipped into a bow gracefully and raised her arms to the air and started to dance alone.

She had learned how to dance back in the human world because a friend had been keen to learn and wanted her to go along so that they can partner each other but unknown to Reya then, it was only an excuse for Reya to pay for the fees while her so-called friend came on to the dance instructor. Reya ended up learning to dance alone without a partner half the time cos her friend was busy snuggling up with the instructor. The affair was short-lived and so was the friendship. She moved in time with the music, twirling and spinning elegantly across the moonlit garden her footwork crisp and sure. Reya’s eyes was closed as she let the music take her away, letting her body move instinctively even though she had no partner to lead her. The waltz though not as passionate as a tango was still a romantic partnered dance where the couple move together in close contact with the male partner leading.

“The waltz is not meant to be danced alone, Reya.” 

Enthralled in the music and the night, the sudden voice broke the spell and startled her. Reya’s pale eyes snapped open as she stumbled missing a step. She would have fallen right flat on her face if a pair of big strong hands and a hard body had not caught her in time. Lost in the dance, she had not heard anyone came up. 

“Lord Diavolo… ahh… my apologies! …. My Lord… I was… was… not expecting anyone to be here.” Reya stammered in mortification.

There she was half-dressed in her uniform and dancing like a mad fool and of all demons, she had the luck to blunder into their Prince. Reya could feel her face burn with embarrassment and she tried to extract herself from his embrace but Diavolo seemed to have other ideas. His light golden eyes were warm when they regarded her, and he smiled in amusement at her futile efforts to remove herself from his arms.

“It’s a shame for a lady to dance alone. Perhaps I could be your partner? Shall we dance?” He released her but held on to her left hand which he raised to his lips and kissed it.

“If you wish it so, My Lord.”

The touch of his lips on the back of her hand was feathery light but the sudden warm felt almost like he branded her skin instead. It took all her composure to not baulk even as she dipped into a reverent bow to him. Lucifer had drilled both his brothers and her to pay utmost respect to the demon lord else risk his wrath and Reya remember his threats well. Lucifer was not one to make idle threats since he always made sure he followed through. Mammon was always their prime example of what he could do if crossed. Reya rested her left hand on his right arm even as his left hand grasped her right, she could feel the strength of his hand resting lightly between her shoulder blades as they started to move together into the opening strains of a new waltz.

He had already known she was a good dancer from the lithe way she moved when he had watched her in the distance awhile ago. Diavolo had left the main hall to get some air when he chanced upon Reya. There was really something about her that drew his attention. Her eyes were such a fascinating shade of grey and they could lighten and darken as a reflection of her emotions. He had wondered would her eyes darken in passion when she was being made love to. Diavolo would have been tempted to indulge in a taste if his right-hand demon had not claimed her first. For a human she felt good in his arms, her body was slender but nicely curved where it counted. Reya was not wearing her coat and he could feel the full softness of her breasts when he pulled her near against him. Diavolo was somewhat reluctant to let Reya go when the music faded to an end.

“Thank you Lord Diavolo for your company, that was most wonderful. You are a most excellent dancer, My Lord.” Reya smiled in genuine pleasure as she bowed again to the demon prince.

“Ah, it was my pleasure too, Reya. If you are ever in need of a dance partner while in Devildom, I would be more than happy to oblige you. Pity, but it seems that I should return to my guests.”

A polite cough interrupted them and Reya could not help but involuntarily take a step backwards when she saw who was standing behind Barbatos. Lucifer was in his demon form and while the first time she had seen him this way, she had almost been killed by him in his rage. Yet, the image of that terrible savage beauty lingered in her mind. Reya could imagine how beautiful he would have been in all his glory as an angel. He always took her breathe away regardless of which aspect she saw. Reya turned to grab her coat from the stone bench, she did not see Diavolo pause to whisper something to Lucifer before he disappeared back to the halls with Barbatos.

Lucifer frowned as he considered what Diavolo suggested. He had not been pleased to discover not only was Reya not alone but was dancing so intimately with Diavolo and he was disturbed that he felt a strange unreasonable urge to march over and pull her away to pull her away from the demon lord. Myriad emotions warred inside him when he saw her smile up at Diavolo and his fists were clenched. Lucifer had thought he was above such petty emotions, but he had well and truly been jealous when he saw Reya in another demon’s arms even if that demon had been none other than Diavolo himself. It had never occurred to him that Diavolo might have other intentions with regards to his human and the idea that his lord might ask him for Reya left a bad taste in his mouth. 

“Are we leaving yet?” Reya folded her coat in her arms and headed over to where he was standing.

“No… no yet. Come with me.” Lucifer reached out and held her wrist as he pulled her along heading back towards the castle.

“Where are we going?” Reya hurried to keep up with his long strides but he did not answer her.

She thought he was taking her back to the main hall, but Lucifer took her up another flight of stairs and opened a set of doors, pulling her into a much smaller ballroom that seemed to be located right above the main ballroom. The room was not lighted but the floor to ceiling bay windows that lined the room on one side, let in the steaming moonlight illuminating the room in an ethereal glow and due to the room’s unique location, Reya could not only hear but feel the resonance of the music that played underneath. However, the much softer melody of the waltz has gave way to the much more fervent ascent of strings. Reya blushed when she recognized the tune.

“Reya.”

She shivered as his low deep voice said her name like a sensual caress. 

“Lucifer…”

Reya whispered his name as he pressed his lips on the back of her hand where Diavolo had kissed previously.

“Have you ever danced a tango?”

He asked as he led her towards the centre of the room, taking her coat from her arms and tossing it into a corner. Reya however shook her head regretfully, she had not had the chance given that her lessons and friendship had fallen apart. The sensual passionate tango was not a dance she could do alone.

“No? Would you like me to teach you then?” He whispered into her ear even as he pulled her body against his, leaving a trail of heat as his hand slide down from her shoulder blades to rest at the small of her back.

“Yes… I’ll like to learn. “Reya shyly rested her hands on his broad shoulders.

“What’s the magic word?” 

“ _Please_ …”

He chuckled, the low husky sound making her heart beat faster in anticipation.

“Follow my lead, Reya.”

Lucifer took her through the basic steps and Reya caught on quickly. They moved in sync across the room as Reya got more familiar with the steps and rhythm. As he added the twirls and turns, he spun Reya around, his hands glided across her body boldly and intimately, almost as if he was fondling her. The pure sensuality of the dance made her felt as if Lucifer was seducing her deviously. Now that she has gotten the hang of it, perhaps it was time to turn the tables on him. 

As a new tango piece played, Reya twirled out of his arms and retreated from him, her movements sinuous as she reached out with her arms to beckon him to follow her. Her eyes were sultry as she regarded him across the room. Desire burned like an intense flame as he pursued her to capture her back into his embrace. Reya’s hands caressed his face, her thumb brushing across his lips. Molten silver met smouldering garnet as their eyes met. She knew he wanted her, but did he love her the same way she did – so hopelessly or was she just a faint shadow of Lilith that he still clung to, a poor human replacement for his lost angel. 

Reya closed her eyes not willing to let him see the sudden sadness that threatened to overcome her, she turned away from him, but she gasped as she felt his wings enfolded her. This was the first time she felt the touch of his wings, darker than the depths of midnight and she could sense their strength and power. Yet, the beautiful black pinions were also incredibly soft, trapping her in a prison that she cannot break free. Distracting her, Lucifer’s hands made short work of the buttons of her uniform shirt and pants, sliding them off to the floor before she could even protest. 

Only a few tiny slips of black lace and silk covered her naked form from his hungry eyes, and it pleased greatly him to see that she wore the lingerie he had gifted to her. Lucifer’s lips grazed teasingly from her ear down to her collarbone, branding her skin with his kisses, his gloved hands roving over her body but deliberating not touching her where she yearned to be touched. A soft moan escaped her lips as the exquisite sensations engulfed her. Reya could feel the rampant proof of his desire hard against her butt so she swivelled, undulating her hips provocatively against him. 

Lucifer growled, the sound raw and harsh in his throat as he spun her around and pinned her against the hard glass window. He hooked two fingers through the thin fabric of her panties and yanked sharply, tearing off the slip of silk that barely covered her womanhood. Reya’s hands clasped his broad shoulders as she watched him removed the red leather glove from his left hand with his mouth. She cried out when Lucifer hiked her left leg over his hip, opening her to him and he inserted two of his fingers deep into her.

“You’re so wet.” Lucifer muttered as he continued to stroke her intimately.

Reya’s moans and the slick wet sounds her body made fuelled his desire, loosening his trousers, he removed his fingers from her warm wetness and replaced them with his hard length, piercing her deep on his sex. Lucifer lifted her hips, cradling her as her legs wrapped around his waist. He thrusted again and again to the ardent rhythm that played on accompanied by her moans as the intense pleasure surged through her body, pushing her over the edge. Reya convulsed, her tightness clenching against him, Lucifer’s low husky moans join hers as he reached the peak of his release, spilling the warmth of his seed deep into her core.

Bodies still entwined; they sank down to the floor. Lucifer shrugged out of his coat, spreading it on the ground before he gently laid Reya down. Removing his clothes, he laid down pulling her into his arms. He undid the clasp of her bra, drawing the flimsy garment down her arms, baring her beautiful breasts to his touch. He had never wanted another the way he wanted her. Unlike Asmodesus, the Avatar of Lust, who had too many liaisons and plenty of lovers to spare, Lucifer did not care much for such illicit dalliances which had no meaning to him. Never in his widest dreams, he would imagine he would develop such deep and complex feelings for a mere human. Yet, she stirred him like no one had ever did before.

He loosened the long ribbon she used to tie her hair back, letting the long tresses strewn across their bodies. He held her face, tipping her chin up so that he could kiss her long and slow. The music had died as the dinner party below drawn to an end, so the only sounds left were the soft sounds of their ragged breadths. His lips tugged lightly on hers, sucking and his tongue gently pried them apart to grant him access. Lucifer trailed his fingers down between her breasts, tracing the curve of her right breast until he reached the nub of her nipple.

“ _Mmhhh…”_ Reya muttered against his mouth as he rubbed the sensitive tip.

“Lucifer… stop…”

“Do you really want me to stop?” Lucifer smiled down at her, taunting her as he thumbed her nipple, making her squirm.

“…I… I… need to ask you something.” Reya’s eyes misted and her voice trembled a little. 

“Oh? And what might that be?” He leaned on his elbows over her as he sensed her melancholy. 

“Do you really love me?”

“Hm?” Lucifer sat up; his brow furrowed. 

“Do you only care for me… because of her? Because of Lilith…” Reya’s heart lurched in pain but she had to know once and for all. 

“Lilith was the sister I loved dearly but she’s been gone for a long time now. And no… I am not into incest even though I am a demon. I assure you my feelings for her has always been that of an elder brother but for you… Reya… I feel as a man for a woman.”

His voice was solemn without hesitation even as he gathered her into his arms and draped his wings around her. Her tears fell freely as Reya finally let go of all her pent-up emotions. Lucifer rocked her gently as if with a child until she stopped sobbing.

“I must look like a mess now.” Reya sniffed and he kissed away her tears.

“You’ll always be beautiful to me, my beloved human. I have something for you.” Lucifer reached into one of his coat pockets and presented a small wooden box to her.

“Open it.”

Nested against, him, Reya carefully took over the small box that had a stylized emblem of the rose Lucifer had given her craved on the top. The box itself was already a beautiful work of art and she gasped as she opened it and saw what was inside. He had bestowed her with a midnight stone necklace that matched his own, bearing the black, red, and gold peacock feather pattern.

“It’s beautiful! Could you put it on for me?” 

He took the necklace from her hands and placed it over her neck even as she held her hair out of the way. Her necklace was smaller than his and the chain longer, hanging slightly above her breasts low enough to hidden beneath her usual clothes. Reya turned to him shyly after he sealed the clasp, raising one hand to touch it. 

“I’ve enchanted the clasp; this necklace will never come off your neck unless you wish it so.”

“Thank you, Lucifer. I will always be yours.” 

_For as long as I shall live…_

“Yes, I’m not letting anyone else have you now… **You’re mine**.”

They kissed in the moonlight as he straddled her over his lap making her kneel over him, his mouth urgent and hot as he sucked her nipples alternatively, arousing her with teeth and tongue until she shuddered with need. His hands caressed her back, his fingers tracing her spine down to the curve of her butt. The hard length of him rubbing intimately against her delicate folds until she could feel her own wetness. Even though she was on top, Lucifer was in control his hands on her waist, making her whimper as he pressed his hard tip against the slit of her womanhood but not penetrating her.

His smile was wicked, wanting her to beg him.

“ _Lucifer, take me now!”_ She moaned entreatingly.

He gave her the smirk she knew so well, before he set her slowly down his hard-jutting length, the hot burning tip of his sex slowly impaling her warm wet core. Reya cried out at the poignant sensation of her body stretching to take all of him inside her. Lucifer groaned softly as he felt Reya’s tightness gripping him, her soft full breasts pressed against his chest. Her back arched as he started to thrust, taking him even deeper into her. The pleasure mounted until they both hit the peak together, her body clenching around him as he came.

Lucifer regarded Reya tenderly as he eased out of her body and lay her down on top of him, relishing the sight of her wearing the matching necklace he had especially made for her. Her head rested on his chest and the steady cadence of his heartbeat luring her languid body into sleep. Lucifer kissed the top of her head, holding her close protectively. Diavolo kept a room for him at the castle but Lucifer considered how his brothers might react if they knew Reya spend a night outside with him. He was not sure he wanted to deal with a Mammon meltdown. Regretfully, he waited until Reya’s breath settled into the slow, steady rhythm of deep sleep before he covered her with his coat and gathered all the discard clothing in the room before he dressed. He fingered the torn shreds of her panties, now he would have to buy her more lingerie and Lucifer looked forward to that.

Carrying her in his arms, he headed down to the castle’s main hall to see if he could catch Barbatos and was surprised to see Diavolo and his butler waiting for him there. Diavolo smiled broadly as he saw Lucifer tighten his arms around Reya possessively. The demon lord was genuinely pleased that his little suggestion had worked to resolve the differences between his old friend and his favourite human. Lucifer inclined his head in thanks as he carried Reya out to the waiting car that Barbatos had arranged to take them back to the House of Lamentation.

The house was quiet as its occupants retired for the night, Lucifer was exceedingly tempted to take Reya to his room but knowing that he might not be able to resist loving her through the rest of the night, he regretfully decided otherwise as his beloved was exhausted. She would not be able to wake up for classes tomorrow and it would be his fault. Lucifer wiped down her body quickly, he could not resist leaving an obvious love bite under her collarbone as he dressed her in her nightshirt. As he put Reya into bed, tucking the covers firmly over her, Lucifer smiled fondly and kissed her forehead. 

“Good night, my love.” 


End file.
